love and hate
by ThatBookWorm
Summary: when doof make a love inator! It's just happens to hit both phineas and isabella, but what happens if you get everything you want but you find out you don't love him back? not full phinabella, more like isabella and phineas being filped. sorry for errors.
1. rerebehold the love inator! work!

**Note same story just this part was fix i notice that some error's where not fix even so i did fix them when i save, i fix a lot of error's the only one i didn't fix was the reminder one, but I'll try to fix that in the next part, note under one there a picture of phineas then behold the love inator, but that's remove when put to and i may not post it here because i work hard on adding the picture and then it gets remove, tell me if you spot anymore error's that i may had miss, , are found to be so error i could not read myself, and was fix but didn't save when posted. Anyways enjoy. Okay I'm sick of this it remove everything i fix! Wth! Sorry for swearing but really this is the 3rd time i reposted part one! -_- **

**One **

**behold the love inator**

doof lay down on his soft bed, looking out his window, sadly. "What would it take to find love?" he asked, "I think it would take a lot." norm said walking into the room. "Your right norm...but don't think I'm not hitting you for saying that later!" doof said. Norm nod and then he walk over to also look out the small window.

"norm? You think i could just build a love inator?" he asked norm. Norm thought for a bit. Then nod "Yes yes i do." he said. "thinks buddy! I'll get right on it!" he said. "d...did you say bu-buddy?" norm said hopefully. "yes. Yes i did." doof said. "YA!" norm said.

Meanwhile. "I told you Isabella i just can't think today." phineas snap, he was still in his bed because he was thinking in bed. "Blah! Your just as bad as the day before!" she snap back. "Hey! I'm having building block! It happen last year too!" he snap back. "last year? When last year? It never happen when you where ten!" she snap. "I told you i was having building block now get off my back!"

he snap. "I'm not on you back!" she snap. "yes you are!" he snapped. "no I'm not!" she snap. "yes you are!" he snap. Ferb who was outside at the time, bust out giggling. "They so like each other and don't know it...yet." he said. "FIND! I'LL GET OFF YOUR DUMB #$%^& BACK!" she yelled. Phineas smile. "About time!" he said. Isabella growl and walk out the door. "So phi? What happen?" ferb said, who walk over to the door and now was in the room. "NOTHING!" he snap. "Nothing? Sounds like a lot to me!" he said smiling at the thought of what just happening, he still reminder what they said. "Sound like some green haired boy wants me to tell his 17 year old girl-friend that he like her." he said, smiling. "You wouldn't!" he said. "yes i would." phineas said, smiling even more. "I'll tell mom." he said sounding almost like Candace. "good luck with that Candace." he said. Ferb growled at his brother and left the room slamming the door shut behind him.

Meanwhile.

"It done!" doof said to norm, he build the love inator, in his bed-room, so you know he didn't have to move form his bed, the love inator was a gun looking thing with hearts a-round it. "nice job boss." norm said. "ya i did nice didn't i?" doof asked. Doof waited for norm to say yes, but hear nothing. "I said ya i did nice didn't i?" he said, once more nothing form norm. "I said-" "really nice sir." norm said. "Good now all i had to do is fire it at the one i love! Wait who to i love? You know what.. I'm going to wait for perry, you know." he said. Norm sigh. "yes yes i do." he said, hoping doof would play with him.

Meanwhile.

Phineas was sitting in the backyard, half a wake hoping for an idea so he could build and Isabella would not be as mad at him for not building one thing in two weeks. But nothing came, and soon he hear a knock on the door and a 12 year old girl came in. He look to see Isabella (Okay somehow they inside at that part and I'm too lazy to fix it.) "Did anything?" she asked. "what does it look like! I was sleeping you know." he said hatefully. "oops sorry didn't want a wake a lazy boy UP!" she snapped. "You know I'm sick of the way you are acting! To you even want to be friends! Just because i get building block you dislike me!" he snapped, letting all his feeling out, making Isabella gasp. "Phineas that not at all what its like. Its just like..your...not you. It like a part of you was taken a way and it the part i l-like about you." she said, almost telling phineas her true feelings. "No. That's not it! There something your not telling me, there something more, you HATE ME!" he yelled stocking Isabella. "Not at all phineas! Not even close!" she said. "It is that..." he said, closing his eyes. _"pool little guy, much be __tried__ form all that fighting, it best if he thinks over everything, i don't hate him...i...love him" _she thought.

I know there is still error's but i don't have time today to be fixing everything so i just fix some error's, and fix what was error are my computer remove, like much be tried was not that before.


	2. here we go once more

It look like fanfic keep editing my writing and making it look worse. -_- i don't like it, i better not find it in this one. just so you know on the normal story there a picture but when i put it in fanfic it remove's it.

2

here we go once more

phineas open his eyes, noticing he was still in his back-yard form the day before, he look a-round noticing that Isabella was holding his hand. "What are you doing?" he asked, stocking Isabella. "Nothing." she said. Hiding her face from his view. "Is there a reason, beside the fact that your holding my hand as is to why your still in my back-yard form the day before?" phineas asked. "I came to make sure you where A okay." she said smiling. "And should i believe that?" he asked. "no." she said. "I thought so." he said. "phineas! Are you telling me to get lost?" she asked. "No. But I'm thinking it." he said. "Really first building block, now what? Friend block? Like block? I'm sick of this phineas!" she snapped. "Ya and I'm sick of milk." he snapped back. "what?" she asked. "You hear me!" he said. "So your sick of milk? I don't even understand what you mean!" she said. "Milk! Isabella! milk is what i mean." he said. "Okay, best not to talk to you once you wake up." she said. "HEY!" he snapped. "Hey yourself!" she snap back. "are we playing the hey game?" he asked. "WHAT! no!" she said. "But you said hey then i-" "shut up!" she said.

**S**

"sir." norm asked. "What norm?" doof asked. "Are you sure you want to wait in did of taking your inator to that window?" he asked, looking over at the small window. "Yes norm." he said. "sir i don't think that's a great idea." norm said. "WHO! THE! BOSS!" doof yelled, stocking norm. "But sir!" he said. Then the window was kick in, a small blue platypus wearing a hat came in, his name was perry as doof call him, he growl at doof with rage. "There he is! Perry your late!" he yelled. "Growls ( i know)." he growled. Perry then knock doof over, stocking doof. "What was that for i didn't even tell you about my inator yet!" he said. Perry act like he didn't hear him, and knock the inator over, that bust out one laser. "Cruse you perry the platypus!" he yelled, as he watch perry go. "told ya." norm said. "Oh put a can in it." he said.

**S**

"what to you mean by that?" he asked. "Phineas!" a voice said. Phineas look a-round to see his red hair sister at the door to the house. "What the hack are you doing out her all night! I'm telling mom!" she said. "Mom!" she yelled as she run inside. "I had no clue what to say about that." phineas said. "Really phineas you can't keep fighting with me." Isabella said. Phineas yawn and sat up, (note he was laying down the full time.) "Yes, yes i can." phineas said. "GRR! I'M SICK OF THIS PHINEAS! FOR THE LAST TWO DAYS YOU BEEN ACTING LIKE A DUMB FOOLISH LITTLE FIVE YEAR OLD KID! AND I'M SICK OF IT! I USE TO L-LIKE YOU BUT NOW I DON'T!" she snapped. "So no hey game?" phineas asked. "AAAAAA!" she yelled. "What? I really want to play the HEY game." he said.

"Phineas, shut up now!" she snapped, stocking phineas. "But.." he said. "But nothing!" she said. Out of nowhere a laser (Doof laser) hit the group. "OCH! What was that!" Isabella asked. "Your mom!" he said. "No i mean it phineas what was that! And are you okay?" she asked, noticing him looking at her odd. "I'm find." he said. "Then why are you giving me that look?" she asked. "I'm not giving you any look." he said, in a love like voice. "I'm scare." she said. "Let me hold your hand." he said. "Okay as much as i would love that, that laser did something to you." she said. "No it was your mom, don't you hear?" he asked. "Phineas listen." she said. "To your heart?" he asked. "No to me! Phineas! Your friend _I would so love to say girlfriend._ Your normal every-day not girlfriend friend." she said. "Did you said 'girlfriend'?" he asked. "No! _I wish i could so. _I didn't phineas listen!" she said. "I am! To your heart." he said smiling. "Stop it phineas!" she said. "Stop your heart? Okay!" he said. "No i mean being all loving and stuff." she said. "I can't! It like something making me have do." he said. "I think it's the laser we will need ferb help, and for me to be as far away as i can." she said. Noticing phineas looking at her once more. "Why!" he cry out. "Phineas stop it." she said.

Anyways the laser dun made phineas in love with Isabella, but it also (It didn't kick in yet) made Isabella just like phineas as a friend. And BTW there going to be a lot of jokes in it, it not going to be kissing and stuff like that.


	3. chapter 3 4 and five

3

love is cold

ferb didn't know what to say, what-ever hit his brother, really change his mind. He had to tie his brother to a chair, and lock him in there room, so he didn't have to hear, Isabella is so great, don't you like her hair, blah! It was staring to scare him, but not just that! Gross him out! He never thought his brother

could gross him out until he became a love freak, he even scare's Isabella! And that what stocked him the most. Is that the one who crush over him forever was scare!

It was like his brother was form a other plant! Ferb was sitting in the backyard way far away form sick-love phineas. Trying to work on a way to get him back to not saying, she so nice.

"ferb!" Isabella said, walking into the backyard. "As much as i want phineas to be my boy-friend out of freewill did you fix him yet." she said.

Ferb nod no.

Isabella sigh and sat beside him. "Look like we will be here for a while." she said.

"Isabella!" phineas yelled, form his room, some how the 12-year-old boy got the chair to the window, and was looking out it.

"What?" Isabella snap hatefully.

"To you like roses? Are would you like a flying house?" he asked.

"None! _Even so i would really like that, it's not your talking. _Just get back inside." she said.

"Inside you? Okay!" phineas said.

"Phineas that so wrong on so many levels i don't even want to say it." she said.

"I do!" he said, hopping the chair a-round.

Isabella growled. "Get back inside please before some-one hears you." she said.

"Hear him say what?" Candace asked. The red haired teen was once more in the door way looking out into the back-yard, the wind blow Candace hair all a-round messing it up.

"Hi sister!" he said.

"Phineas!" she yelled looking up. "Why are you tie to a chair?" she asked, looking back down at ferb.

"Because i would not shut up about how much i l-"

"Like ice cream." Isabella said cutting him off.

"No, Isabella you know that's wrong." he said, once more in a love voice. "Isabella fore see Isabella." he said.

"Your doing it wrong!" Isabella said, hitting her head.

"Will i didn't want it to be just like the play." he said.

Isabella growled.

"so what's going on with my little brother saying stuff...form...um... a play?" Candace asked.

"He had grow a crush on the Isabella one." ferb said.

"FERB!" Isabella snapped, hitting him with a book, that he was reading early.

"Come on my lovely Isabella save me form the tower." he said.

"There was a tower in that book? I really should re-read it." Candace said.

"Phineas! Stop at once!" Isabella yelp.

"Not until you give me a big fat kiss! And tell ferb to get lost." he said. "

"No! _Even so i would so love that. _No phineas just pain out N-O!" she snapped. She sigh, and waited for phineas to say something.

"Are we playing the no game? Did you know in french no is non? And cat a number it just not spell the same." he said.

"PHINEAS! STOP! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LOVE ME WITHOUT THE FREEWILL TO DO SO YOURSELF! THAT WHAT EVER! IT MAKING YOU DO THIS! NOT YOU!" she cry out.

"Is that a yes to the non game? Are is it the stop game? Because i only know red light and blue light." he said.

"Bro..it's not red light blue light." he said.

"SO!" phineas yelled.

"Phineas! Stop!" Isabella yelled.

"one plus one = two but what does 100 plus 100 =? anyone anyone at all? It = love!" he said.

"No brother it = 200 in fact in math there is no love-"

"just hate"

"Yes Candace just hate." ferb said.

"Really so Isabella come and save me form my doom! The tower is only so big, and it will blow up in a bit." he said.

"Is that even in the book?" Candace asked.

"I don't think so." he said.

"growl." a voice said. Everyone look behind them to see perry who was by the tree. "

Oh there you are perry!" phineas said.

"But really Isabella i have this thing that will blow up tie to my chair, and the tower will blow up!" he said.

"I know that's not in the book." Candace said.

"REALLY I ONLY HAVE FIVE HOURS TO LIVE SAVE ME!" phineas yelled.

"And so you say that, but really you want me to kiss you or even better play the hey game." she said.

"YES!" he yell.

"No." she said.

"Aww." phineas said, looking sadly at the ground.

"Wait what the hey game?" Candace asked.

"A game like no other! One guy says hey then the other also says hey, then in the end we all say HEY!" he said.

"I can't take this love phineas anymore! he is so bad!" Isabella snap.

"Love is cold." ferb said.

4

to love this are to not

"are you coming to save me, my lovely Isabella?" phineas asked, still being tie to the chair,

"No phineas, I'm not coming to save you, your diving everyone even me insane! just stop, and try to get your mind back." Isabella said.

"Is that a yes? Because I'm not hearing a no." he said.

"I! GIVE! UP!" Isabella yelled, stocking both Candace and ferb.

"If this is what your going to be when you fall in love me then I'm giving up, this is insane! And i never thought you would act like this!" she said.

Stocking phineas. "Is that a no?" he asked sadly.

"Yes Phineas Flynn, it is a no." she said.

"FIND!" he yelled in rage, stocking everyone. "Be that way! But I'm still tie to this chair!" he yelled.

"Ferb are you every going to untie him?" Candace asked.

"No I'm more of a men of action not a men of untiring." he said.

"This is so unfair." he said, looking sadly at the ground.

"To you think i.." Isabella said.

"Not at all, he may feel like you did because of what ever hit him, but trust me when this is all over he will not reminder a thing." ferb said.

***Doof evil building**!* a voice sing.

"So my love inator fail, but my next won't!" doof said, under what look like a big gun that was in his living room.

"You mean your next love inator?" norm asked.

"NO! I'm not remaking it, I'm making a do what i say...inator.. you know so they will do... what i...um... say!" he said.

"Are you still that's a good idea?" norm asked.

"What with you and asking me that? Yes yes i do!" he said.

Norm sigh. "Okay sir." he said.

_**Mean while**_

"It's about time you untie me so i can eat!" phineas said, now they where sitting at the table in the eating room, on there chairs.

"Um.. phineas are you feeling better?" Isabella asked,

only for phineas to start to zone off.

"I'll take that as a no." Isabella said.

"It's so nice for you Isabella to be here for dinner." phineas mom said.

"There no where else i would like to be." Isabella lie.

"So phineas, how was your day?" his mom asked.

"I do! I mean it was find." he said.

Candace hit her head, this was the only time she was not trying to bust them and they where blowing it.

"I think phineas is um...sleep...tried! He wants to go to bed!" Candace said.

"Okay then phineas are you tried?" his mom asked.

Once more phineas was 'zoneing' out.

"I'll take that is a yes." his mom said.

"Come on phineas." ferb said, nodding his brother.

"Time for bed." he said.

"Isabella doesn't want me to go to bed! Does she?" he asked, in a love voice.

"yes i do and I'll go with him." Isabella said, hoping to cheer him up.

After a long walk upstairs the boys where in there room.

"tell me you can fix him!" Isabella said, to ferb.

Ferb was on his bed, looking at all his blueprints and many more. And he flip a page look happy then sigh. "There was almost what we needed it was so close and i have just hope." he said.

"Will we even be able to fix the love boy?" Isabella asked.

"I hope not! Then i can love you forever!" phineas said.

Isabella use to want to hear that but now, it feel as if she was talking to some-else someone she never met before, was that how it was going to be once Isabella and phineas really came in love?

If so she didn't want it, she wanted the normal ever day I'm going to build stuff phineas not i love Isabella does her hair smell like gold to you? It was not normal, and she knew it. She just wanted him back.

"Isabella?" phineas said, in a fear way.

"What?" she asked notice that she was looking at the side of phineas bed.

"Good your okay, at first i thought you where hurt." he said.

"Phineas, why would you think i was hurt?" she asked.

"Because you where zoneing out." he said. "I was worry that you may have been getting sick." he said.

"This is the first time i seen you worry for a long time..." she said. "Verb, i mean ferb, what are you doing?" he asked, noticing that ferb was plugging something into what look like a laptop. "I think i found a way to fix you!" he said.

5

still in a daze

why can't i stop think about her? I mean did that laser really change me that much? I look over at Isabella, who was sitting in the bed beside mine, ferb bed, lucky boy. Gosh! I got to stop thinking like that!

"So Isabella." i said.

"What now? A other joke about my mom?" she asked.

"No!" i said. I was stock that she would say just a thing, i was still in a daze after the laser hit me.

"I would never talk about just things, i bet your mom as cute as you!" i said, hitting myself in my mind. Why would i say just a thing? It was dumb.

"Thanks..." she said.

"I didn't mean it, i mean maybe i did, i mean i mean.. i um.. i can't think right!" i said.

What wrong with me? I hope ferb can fix me, I'm sick of thinking like this.

"I know phineas! I know! Your mind is all mess up, and maybe if we where not fighting it would never had happen." she said. I smile, and zone out.

Yay Isabella land XD sorry i just had too.

"But who cares? Where getting merry!" Isabella said changing into some kind of half girl half pony.

"lets fly a way together." she said. I smile. "Yes! Yes we do!" i yelled.

"Phineas!" someone said.

I open my eyes to notice ferb looking at me with a face of worry, i knew he went out to find what he needed and much have came in when i was in Isabella land.

"Oh hey ferb." i said.

Ferb sigh. "Good to know your okay." he said.

"Hi...isssssaaaabeeellllaaa." i said, once more in a love voice.

"Okay phineas soon you'll be back to normal! Okay?" ferb asked me.

I nod.

"Yes, please do it before i go back to daydreaming." i said,

i started to find these day dream odd, but something made me have to have them.

"Phineas? To you like feeling like this?" Isabella asked, looking worry.

"i don't know Isabella. I just don't." i said.

Isabella kinda look sad in a way, she more likely wanted me to love her, but not because of a laser form the sky. I started to cry, i didn't know if it was because of Isabella looking sad, are if i was worry myself.

"Phineas don't cry!" Isabella said, noticing that i was crying.

"It's okay Isabella, I'm find." i lied. It was hard to lie but for some reason i was not clawing at my ear.

"Phineas don't worry, you'll be find...i...i love you." Isabella said.

"You do!" i said, letting the love me take over once more.

"ya you you not love you." she said.

I smile. "I know what you mean, you like me for whom i am, not because i crush over you, but you know i can't stop myself." i said.

"So guys i got everything set up, if you want to be UN-loveable." ferb said.

"yes." Isabella said.

"NO!" i yelled. Stocking them.

"I..." i said.

"Phineas whats wrong?" ferb asked.

"I...Isabella! I can't hurt you! And before you ask this is in fact the real me, i just can't hurt you!" i said.

Isabella gasp. "Phineas i understand, but i never thought you would stop something just for me, and i want you to be normal and not, fore is Isabella and blah, go back to normal phineas go back." she said.

"If you wish." I said. Ferb grub his laptop and open it up.

The story end's here, for some-reason i never wrote the rest, and I'm to lazy do, anyways, phineas get fix by ferb laptop, blah blah. Where did the laptop came from who knows. Too tell you the "true" i did write more but the rest was ferb laptop breaking, and then i don't know what the rest say i think i fall onto my laptop lols.


End file.
